Something Only A Mother Could Give
by PorcelainN'Curly4Eva
Summary: Every year Kurt Hummel stands in the same place during holiday gatherings. Every year Kurt waits for some to notice him. This year, someone does.


**Okay, so I don't know what this is or where this came from. I wrote it about a week before Christmas and I just got a new laptop a few days ago, hence why I'm just uploading this now. It's unbetaed and unedited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Yeah, enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

This was one of the better Christmas' Kurt has had. He was surrounded by his  
family and their close friends, the Anderson's, even though they _were_ truly  
his family no matter what anyone told him.

Everything was perfect. The lights where twinkling, the room filled with the  
smell of cookies and eggnog as laughter and the soft melody of Christmas carols  
danced in the air around all of the guests.

It was snowing outside, Kurt always loved to watch it. The way the small, almost  
all nearly identical flakes fell to the cold ground to protect it from the harsh  
winds and spiked boots of the earths inhabitants. It was stunning, amazing,  
beautiful.

Winter was his favorite time of the never ending years, but it was also the time  
he dreaded most. Kurt was standing by the large French window in the dining  
room, hot chocolate in hand and dressed in a casual yet elegant pair of black  
skinny jeans and a cashmere off-white sweater, hazelnut hair coiffed perfectly  
above his forehead.

It was his favorite place to think, about anything and everything. Everyone  
always knew to leave him alone when he was there, though he had never voiced it,  
and they were all horribly wrong. Kurt always stood there, in the same corner by  
the ice covered window in hope that just one human being in the crowded room  
would come to comfort his loneliness.

For the first time in seventeen years, someone actually did.

He was startled when he felt the arms wrap around his waist from behind, but the  
warm smell of vanilla and coffee that embraced him settled his nerves. A smile  
of bliss spread across the couples lips as they stood there silently watching  
the frozen droplets find their way to the fragile earth.

It was comfortable, peaceful.

"I think about her sometimes," Kurt whispered. "Like what she would look like  
now. If her voice would be the same as I remembered it from so many years ago.  
If her arms would fit around be perfectly like all mothers do. Whether or not  
she is really up there looking down on me like everyone says..."

Blaine just hummed. He knew this was a very sensitive topic for the easily  
breakable boy in his arms.

"I never understood why she died when I was younger. At first, I thought she  
just went away for a while, but then my dad said she got sick and would never be  
coming back. I always thought it was my fault, that I did something wrong. "

"Kurt, you did absolutely nothing wrong." Blaine assured him, placing a feather  
like kiss to the back of his neck. "There was nothing that could have prevented  
her death. The doctors tried everything they could, but there was no way to save  
her without putting her through more pain then she was in then."

"I know that now. I just wish I could know if she would be proud of me, that I  
haven't disappointed her. You know me, I don't ever want to disappoint anyone  
that I have the slittiest contact with." Kurt laid his hands on top of the  
slightly more masculine ones rested upon his hips, interlocked the tan fingers  
with his pale digits. "Even if that means a mother I haven't been in contact  
with for ten years."

The couple was silent again, they tended to not speak to each other during  
intament moments like these. Most people thought it was the sign of a bad  
relationship, but honestly, it was the key to any sign of true love. The silent,  
unspoken conversations shared between the two young, old souled, teens where  
what made them inseparable.

Kurt turned around in the dark-brown haired teens arms to rest his head against  
his shoulder. They started to sway in a dance similar to snow just outside the  
window.

"She would be so, _so_, proud of you, Kurt." He looked up at Blaine with hurt  
eyes, but the curly haired boy could see the repairs being made to the blue  
crystal as he spoke. "But not as proud of you as I am."

He pulled the broken, but now fixed boy against him tightly before pulling away  
to rest their foreheads together. Blaine's eyes flickered upward to see the  
small green leaves hanging from a clear string above their heads, floating just  
like the connected hearts of the young love birds below it.

"I know why you stand here every year Kurt, to be noticed. Well, you will always  
find a way to catch my eye, love."

He confected his lips to the pale boys in a way that was oh so common to them  
but, the added chill of the frozen air and the newly released emotions between  
the two, it made the kiss better than all the rest.

That kiss, it was the final part of the Christmas gift to my little boy.  
Sometimes not having the opportunity to ever truly see my son grow up was  
horribly depressing. But, being his guardian angle wasn't so bad either, I was  
finally able to give him the one gift he has always wanted; to be noticed. Now,  
only of I was able to communicate with him some how, the one simple phrase I  
would say to him,

_'Kurt, I am the proudest mother to have ever graced this earth thanks to you, my _  
_darling...'_

Only if.


End file.
